tales_of_the_bonfirefandomcom-20200213-history
Thuroka Thunderfury
Short Background The northern Steppes, 10 years ago. Three things burned themselves irrevocably into the mind of the young tauren that was Thuroka, and he never got rid of them lateron. There was the sight of his twin sister as she was bound, gagged and carried away for a sinister purpose at the hand of these troll barbarians. There was the sight of the woman that was his mother once, lying dead in the snow which was reddened by her own blood, her hand still clenching about the sword, and there was the gnashing sound, as the head of the chieftain, his father, if his mother was right, was chopped off by troll swords, and fell into the snow. All this had happened, because he was taking his watch not seriously. Because he fell asleep... because the warning sound of his horn came much too late... The trolls, savages in their own right, which were worshipping dark gods from the beginning of time, at least that’s what he had heard, were infamous for their twisted rituals, and their habit to sacrifice their captives in bloody ceremonies. This was what they had in mind for his sister, Thuroka knew it. They captured him to another end.. They were planning to eat him... Thuroka knew the stories. They thought he was still unconscious from the blow... But they were in for a surprise, Thuroka thought, as his hand reached out through the wooden bars of his cage, for his mothers Hammer... Several years later: A large tauren, young but of impressive proportions, was sitting in between the corpses of slain enemies on a battlefield. Broken spears stuck in the ground, and broken wooden shields covered it. Crows, the animals of Odyn, feasted on the eyeballs of the dead, while their blood was not yet dry. In the middle of all this sat the taunka barbarian, cleansed his sword, and watched the blood red dawn. "Animal... " those "nobles" called him, but a useful one... Thuroka didn't care. Thuroka fought their wars, because they paid him. That's how he always rationalized it. Even if he already knew that they would betray him. He knew it, because goblins were double dealers. You could rely on it. He didn't care about it either. At some time in the future they would send him on a suicide mission, and the condition for receiving the payment would be completion. Thuroka was fine with that, because it didn't matter to him if he was fighting them, or their enemies. If it would come to this, he could just kill them, take his payment out of their cold grasp, and then walk away without looking back. There was always a war going on. But deep inside he knew... it was not the payment... it was the war frenzy, which he was looking for, because it made him forgot why he was here in the first place. It was the fact that an arbitrary amount of blood cannot wash a man clean from his own personal guilt, that, if he chooses this path, there will always have to be more... Appearance A towering appearance of a tauren, easily more than 3 meters tall, even hunched. The flatter than usual nose and the slightly different faceform betray to the observer that he is taunka, if the whitish grey fur didn't give it away. A large sword adornes his back, easily big enough to ba called a 4-hander by smaller races. Of Claymore type, it is a working sword with few embellishments, and it seems the Tauren wouldn't care either even if it had any. The armor,culled from different enemies all over the continent, is practicalyet mundane. brownish tones dominate. Quotes "By Odyns felted beardhair/ puckered crown jewels" "One beer but not the (orcish/trollish/goblinish/elven) piss!" "Ha, the battle is won, now lets feast by Freyas saggy...." Recent Goals Earn Money Fight Feast